Drocell's Savior
by PennypPen
Summary: Hi this is the first chapter. So Drocells is found broken in his masters masion and he is brought back to life.


_HI guys this is my first Drocell story so be nice. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Black Butler characters but all other none Black Butler characters are mine. Please don't take them**_._

_**Drocell's Savior**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Finding Drocell

"So this is the end." Drocell thought to himself, as he lay broken on the floor of his master's mansion.

Drocell remembered what had just happened, Ciel and his demon butler Sebastian had come in and attacked, leaving Drocell to die alone. Drocell began to sing a nursery rhyme he loved dearly. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady."

Meanwhile just outside the mansion

"Fine, I'll go in okay. You happy now?" A girl said.

"Actually I am." A second girl replied.

The first girl whose name was Willow Rivers said to her friend whose name was Jade Summers "Why did I every agree to this?"

Jade smiled and said, "Because you knew you wanted to have an adventure. Look just go in take a picture or bring something out and show it to me tomorrow okay, I have to go now."

With that Jade turned and left and Willow entered I the dark mansion. AS she wandered around she thought she heard singing. She stopped and listened. Yes someone was defiantly singing, and they where singing one of her favorite old nursery rhymes, London Bridge. AS Willow continued to look around she started to hum along. As she finishing humming "my fair lady' she stopped. Willow saw a figure half buried in concert. She walked over to the figure to see if it was still alive. But what she saw wasn't a human it was a doll. His face was so smooth and his eyes glassy.

"Hello…. little….girl." the doll said weakly. "My name is Drocell, but before you tell me who you are please tell me why a pretty girl like you is wondering around here."

"My friend said I had to go in. Its kind of well I don't really know why. But what you're a doll how can you be talking?" Willow asked.

"I don't really know, I hardly know myself anymore." Drocell said weakly.

"Well," Willow said. 'I have to get you out of here. But first stay still okay I have to mend this cut on your head." And so she did, it was a quick fix; all she could do at the time was bandage it. "Now, I have to get the concert off of you. Stay still for a little longer Drocell. Oh, by the way my name is Willow."

"Thank you Willow.' Drocell said.

"For what?" Willow asked.

"For helping me." Drocell said in return. 

"Well even if you are a doll I couldn't just leave you here. And besides you seem almost human, in a way." Willow said in between grunts as she pushed the black of concert of Drocell's legs. "There, done." Willow said finishing. "Do you think you can walk, or at least try to stand?"

Drocell tried to stand but because his legs where weak even before the accident, he couldn't stand for long, and he feel with a thud to the floor. Willow helped him up and told him to wrap his right arm around her shoulder and try to walk. It was slow going but soon they made it out of the room, down the hall and out the door. 'I'll call my friend and see if she can drive us back to my house, Its to far away for to walk there in this condition.

A few minutes later Jade pulled up. As she rolled down the window she almost laughed. "So Willow, you go into a mansion and come out with a life sized broken doll. Wow and I thought you would come out with some priceless vase or something. But no you come out with a broken doll."

"For your information he can talk and he has a name!" Willow said angrily to Jade.

"She is right,' Drocell said in usually emotionless voice." My name is Drocell Cainz. Your friend Willow saved me."

Jade was silent for a minute and then said, "Fine just get in."

The ride back to Willows was silent and on spoke. The only sound was the cars engine, and the occasional termite eating away at Drocell.

"We're here," Jade said as she pulled into a gravel driveway.

"Thanks Jade." Willow said as she helped Drocell out.

As soon as the door closed Jade sped off down the road away from her friend and Drocell.

"Come on lets get you inside." Willow said kindly helping Drocell walk the few yard to the white house, which Willow called home. Once inside she lay Drocell down on a soft red couch. "You stay here and rest I'll go get some supplies so I can fix you." Willow turned and left. Drocell lay there on the couch wondering, "Could Willow be the one? The one who can finally give me emotions back? Even if she can't make he human again, can she give me emotions and finally give me something I want to live for?" Just as Drocell was finishing his last thought Willow came back. "Alright Drocell, lets get you fixed up." Willow said smiling.

An hour past and Willow was finally finished. "Well," she said whipping her hands on a cloth. "It wasn't easy but I fixed you."

Drocell sat up and first looked down at his legs. They where bandaged but they didn't hurt anymore. Then Drocell reached a hand up to his head and felt the area where the cut had been. All that was left was a small thin bump. "You completely fixed me." Drocell said trying to force whatever emotion he had into his sentence.

"Yeah, and your termites are gone as well." Willow said smiling. "Just take it easy for several days while everything heals, okay?"

'Of cores. Willow You have already done so much but can you do one more thing for me?" Drocell asked.

"Of course Drocell. What do you want me to do?" Willow asked. Her blue green eyes open and kind looking.

"Well I thought to my self here is a girl who is finally being kind to me. She has done so much to fix me. So then I thought to myself maybe this girl could give me the one thing I miss the most from being human. Maybe this girl can give me my emotions back." Drocell finished and looked at Willow's concerned but sweet face.

There was a long pause Willow had no idea what to say but finally she took a deep breath and spoke. "Look Drocell, you seem like a great guy, and while I don't know about your past it seems like it was rough, but I'm not a miracle worker. I'm sorry but I can't give you your emotions back. I have no idea how. If I could I would. I'm so sorry Drocell."

"I understand," Drocell said looking down. "Could I be alone for a few minuets please?"

"Yeah sure. If you need me just call okay." Willow said taking hold of Drocell's perfectly smooth wooden hand.

"Thanks," Drocell said in return.

"Its fine," Willow said letting go of Drocell's hand. As she turned to go she looked over her shoulder to get a last glance at the sad doll.

A while after she left Drocell thought "I only thing I feel is pain and I can hardly feel that anymore." Drocell sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch. As he stood up he swayed from side to side for a moment, but quickly got his balance. Drocell took a step forward and then another and then another. He was walking again. Drocell turned to the front door. He paused for a moment. 'Do I really want to leave, she seems to care for me but all I am is a burden." As Drocell started to walk to the door his knees locked and he fell crashing to the floor. Willow who was upstairs making Drocell a new shirt dropped what she was doing and ran down the stairs. She found Drocell struggling to get to his feet.

"Drocell what happened?" Willow asked.

"Nothing. I just.. I was.. I" Drocell couldn't tell Willow the truth she was to good to him. For a spilt second while Drocell was trying to come up with something to say when their eyes met. Willow could have sworn she saw tears forming in Drocell's beautiful eyes. Drocell felt the tears and he felt a pain in his chest right where he remembered his heart was. Before Drocell even knew what was going on he was crying.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Willow whispered as she went over to comfort Drocell. "You're going to be okay. As long as you stay here I'll protect you. It will be okay. Now come on let get back on the couch."

Willow carried the whimpering Drocell over to the couch and laid a soft cozy blue blanket over him. 'Shh" Willow said as her stoked Drocell's orange hair with one hand and held Drocell's hand with the other. "Shh it will be okay. Would you like me to sing, will that relax you/'

Drocell who was still choking back tears nodded. And willow began to sing London Bridge. She sang in a light soft voice. Drocell almost instantly calmed down. And by the third Time Willow started on "London bridge is falling down" Drocell had joined in. 'There, you feel better now/" Willow asked sweetly.

Drocell nodded.

"Well I guess you do have some emotions." Willow said. "Even if for now they are only pain you have some, and that's a good place to start."

_So what do you think of chapter 1_


End file.
